Your Guardian Angel
by vivalakatie713
Summary: Misty hasn't seen Ash for 5 years. His mom calls Misty to tell her he has been stabbed. WIll Misty be enough to save him? One shot and a kinda sorta song fic. RREEAAALLYY sad WARNING if you don't like sad endings don't read


New story! New story! Hope you enjoy!

PS.This is a very depressing story.

'Is this pool ever going to get clean?' I think while I scrub yet another tile on the big pool. My sisters are the ones that use them for their shows,and their gym battles,why don't they clean it?

"MISTY!!" My sister Lily calls.

"What?" I shout back.

"Like your boyfriends mom is like on the phone and she wants to like talk to you"

My boyfriend? Ash? Mrs.Ketchum is calling me?

Misty makes her way to the kitchen where the phone is. "He isn't my boyfriend"  
Misty grumbles as she walks past her sister.

"Whatever." Daisy says as she walks away.

"Hello! This is Misty speaking." Misty answers in a bright voice.

"Hi M-Misty." Delia anwers. It sounds like she is crying.

"Mrs.Ketchum? Whats wrong?"

"Ash g-got...oh my god!" Delia couldn't even finish her sentence she was crying so hard.

"What about Ash??" I asked starting to get worried.

"He got stabbed i-in the chest, and in the stomache area in his liver...he l-lost so much blood,he is in a c-coma right now d-dying!"

I dropped the phone. I knew something like that would happen if I wasn't there to be there with him. I picked the phone back up.

"He wants to see you one last time Misty." Delia said sobbing.

"I-i'll be there a-as soon as I can." I said crying.

I hung up the phone and quickly packed my knapsack,left a note for my sisters and started running towards pallet town

--

I ran all the way to Viridian city. Then I jogged to Pallet,and went straight to the hospital.

"May I help you?" A secritary asked politely.

"Yea I need to see my friend,Ash Ketchum."

The secritary grimaced. "Um have you seen him since his accident?"

I shook my head. "No I haven't. But I'm his best friend and I know he is dying...I want to s-see him one last time..." I said starting to cry again.

"Okay sweetie,he is in room 777 on the 3rd floor...but he is really week and I don't know how much longer he will be...ali-" The secritary saw Misty's face.

"Awake,I don't know how much longer he will be awake." The secritary said.

"Thank you..." I said walking towards the elevator.

"Poor kid." I heard the secritary say.

When I stepped into the elevator and pressed the '3' button I cleaned up my face.  
I didn't want him to know I was crying.

I saw his room number. 777. I haven't seen him in 5 years and when I finally see him he has to be dying...

I took a deep breath and opened the door. And I held in my tears.

"Hi Ash." I said smiling.

"Hi Misty." Ash said in almost a whisper.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I feel better now that my best friend is here." Ash said.

Hold it in,hold it in.

"So I see you still like to eat alot." I said looking at all the food next to his bed.

"I don't eat alot."

"Do too"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do NOT!"

"Do TOO!"

Then I said "Somethings never change huh?"

"Nope!" He said in his voice that she remembered and smiling that smile he always used to give her.

Okay I can't hold it in. Tears started rolling down my face.

Ash just looked at her.

(When I see your smile

Tears roll down my face

I can't replace

And now that I'm stronger I've figured it out)

"Misty..." Ash said.

"Ash why would someone stab you?! I wish they stabbed me!" I said sobbing.

"Misty why would you say that?"

"Because...I would always rather die before the ones I love do."

Ash looked up at her. "You love me?"

Did I seriously just tell him I love him? I blushed. "Yea..."

Ash laughed.

Great. What I have been fearing all these years just happened. Him laughing in my face when I tell him I love him.

"What are you laughing at?" I said sharply.

"It's just that I have always wanted to tell you that but I thought you would think I am crazy and not love me back." Ash laughed again the his face turned stiff.

"Ash whats wrong? Ash? ASH?!" I yelled. But no matter how hard I tried he wouldn't budge. He was pale and stiff and his eyes were big,staring out into space.

"HELP! HELP! Ash don't worry I'm not gonna let you die!" I said kissing him on the cheek just as doctors came in shoving her out of the room.

(How this worlds turn cold

And breaks through my soul

And I know, I'll find deep down inside me

I can be the one)

I was waiting right outside the room for 2 hours when finally the doctor came out.  
He had a sad look on his face.

"The only way he can live...is if someone sacrifices a huge amount of there liver.  
and I mean huge! And I doubt anyone will want to do that because there is a 85 out of 100 chance that the donater will die...we already have a heart for his heart transplant. But he needs a liver..."

"I'll do it!" I said right away.

The doctor looks suprised. "But Ma'am chances are your gonna die...are you sure you wanna do that?"

I swallowed. "Yes."

"Okay,follow me."

I nodded. I was so scared I was about to pee my pants. But I will do anything that will let Ash live.

(I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to heaven

its okay,its okay,its okay)

I was lying in a hospital bed in a night gown trying to read a magazine. But it was kinda hard knowing that she might die in an hour. Plus she has never had had surgery before let alone a deadly one.

I looked out the window to see the bright summer sky. And the big blue ocean,and the kids playing in the crashing waves. Then it hit her. This is the first day of summer this year,but it's the last one for her.

(Seasons are changing and waves are crashing

And stars are falling all for us

Days grow longer and nights grow shorter

I can show you,i'll be the one)

I heard a knock on the door. "Come in" I said.

A nurse came in smiling. "Hello! Are you ready?"

I gulped. "Yea.."

"Okay first I am going to give you shots to numb your stomach so you won't feel anything.  
I am not gonna lie. It does hurt. I usually tell my patients to sing while I give them shots.  
It takes their mind of the pain. So I will tell you when to start singing."

'Here goes nothing' I thought.

The nurse must have had 20 shots in her hands. And they were all going into me.

"Okay start singing honey."The nurse said.

I sighed. "I'll never let you fall,I'll stand up with you forever..." I felt the first prick. And tears started coming down. "I'll be there for you through it all,even if saving you send me to heaven." I couldn't sing no more. The pain was too much. I just cried the rest of the time she gave me shots while I while I watched my belly turn purple.

"Okay now I am gonna knock you out and then we will start...good luck." The nurse said.

She put a mask over my mouth. Slowly my eyes started closing. 'I love you Ash'. And then everything went blank.

--

"Ugh" I groaned as I opened my eyes. Then I saw Ash.

"Hi Misty." Ash said smiling through his tears.

"Hi Ash." Ouch. It hurt to talk.

"Misty...why did you do that? I can't believe you would do that for me."

I couldn't talk. I could barely keep my eyes opened. But I tried my very hardest to keep them open. Because I knew if I closed my eyes that would be the last time I would see Ash.

(Cause your my,your my,my

My true love,my whole heart

please don't throw that away.

Cause I'm here for you

Please don't walk away

And please tell me you'll stay,stay)

"Because I wanted too" I whispered. "You aren't a pokemon master yet...I want you to be one before you die."

I looked up at Ash. He looked speechless. He started playing with my oxygen wires.  
They look like string. Wow my eyelids are getting heavy. Why is it starting to get dark?

(Use me as you will

pull my strings just for a thrill

And I know I'll be okay

even though my skies are turning grey)

Ash looked at me. He looked into my eyes. Then he leaned closer until our lips were inches apart. "Thank you." Then he kissed me.

"But just tell me. Why,why would you take your life away for me?" Ash asked,crying. Hard.

"Because I wanna be there for you through it all. Even if saving you means sending me to heaven."

Ash couldn't take it. He just kept crying and crying and wouldn't stop. "Misty I don't want you to die!"

"I will be with you forever Ash. No matter where I am."

(I will never let you fall

I will stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to heaven)

I coughed.

I used all the strength I had to say,"I love you Ash"

(I will never let you fall I will stand with you forever)

"I love you Misty"

"I'm your guardian angel"

Then nothing.

Wow that is the saddest story I have ever written. Wow well review! 


End file.
